


Homecoming

by VividOrchid



Category: One Piece
Genre: Come Dusk, Drabble, M/M, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividOrchid/pseuds/VividOrchid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble and a tiny fragment of a current Vampire AU project, 'Come Dusk'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

“I’m home” 

The room of his apartment was dark when Sabo walked in. The only thing illuminating the space inside was the dim city light - colorful hues reflected on the furniture’s surface. The clock on the wall read four thirty. Another hour before the sun rose, a short moment for him to catch up on sleep even though it wasn’t necessary. 

In fact, most of the things Sabo would consider necessary, back when he wasn’t prowling the street for blood, were nothing more than formality. Living for almost two hundred years could really change one’s view in a strange way. 

Just like now, when he calmly closed the curtains in preparation for upcoming sunrise, completely ignoring a few splotches of blood on his hands. Territorial claim had turned even more vicious these days. Victory was always accompanied by bloodshed. The vampire expected the plan to come to be even more extensive, but that was another food for thought. 

Speaking of which, ever since the blonde stepped inside, he realized a certain someone had yet to glomp him. 

“Luffy?”

Sabo’s call echoed in the dark. No reply. 

Letting out a soft ‘hmph’, he opted to go straight to his bedroom. If his little brother didn’t answer, there was a big chance he was already asleep. And he was right.   
A figure of a boy with short, messy black hair and clad in loose red shirt and blue shorts lied on the bed. There were a few strands of hair covering his forehead, while both his legs were on top of the pillows and his mouth wide open, revealing a pair of mini-fangs. He was so deep in his sleep, even when Sabo closed the door and it made a creaking sound. 

“Why am I not surprised” Sabo chuckled at the sight before going in the bathroom to wash his tainted hands and changed his dirty suit to a shirt-and-short combination. Unnecessary it may seemed to clean himself, he didn’t want his little brother to see him all messed up. 

Kneeling on the bed, the blonde carefully slipped his hands beneath Luffy’s back and behind his knees to lift him up and turned him around for better sleeping position. All while watching his little brother’s face for a sign of disturbed sleeping before he lied down beside him, staring at the ceiling. 

Moments latter, Sabo felt a small rustle beside him. Luffy changed his position, now lying on his side facing him, and his eyes were half-opened. “Mmwelcome back” he mumbled. “You’re late”

“What do you expect from a busy man like me?” Sabo smiled, extending one hand to brush the hair that covered Luffy’s face. “And you must’ve been tired of waiting, with your weird sleeping position and all”

“’S not weird” Luffy protested. The young vampire shifted closer to the older one now and slung his arm behind his shoulder. “And yes I was tired” 

As if on cue, Sabo lied on his side facing the other and wrapped his arm around the other’s slim waist, bringing their bodies closer until the tip of their noses touched. “Aaw, poor little Luffy” he teased. “The future Overlord is still scared of being left alone. How cute”

Luffy pouted even more. “I hate you, Sabo”

Sabo’s smile softened. “Sorry” He gave the other a kiss on the forehead, then on the bridge of his nose. Seventy years passed by, but the loss was still there. Sabo knew Luffy hoped for a sign from him - The one they both longed for to return. He himself wished for the waiting to be over. 

After all, they had made a promise. 

“Let’s just sleep, okay? I have to wake up in a few hours. Don’t want to look like a wreck” 

Luffy nodded, albeit slowly from the returning sleepiness. The black haired boy cupped Sabo’s cheek, tracing his pale skin with his thumb before inching closer to plant a kiss on the other cheek, right on his burn scar. Outside, a gradient of orange and yellow light of daybreak began to color the dark sky.

“Sweet dream”


End file.
